Comfort
by FCDevon
Summary: Emma needs someones comfort after having few arguments with her boyfriend Zack Ryder and then sees John cena as the one to comfort her ?


Backstage 

Raw 

Emma: Urgh I can't stand Zack anymore and if he's 

not committed to a relationship then he won't bloody see me again

So Emma walks and sits on a chair just thinking while John is heading towards the interview area to do a promo 

John : a other promo it should be a piece of cake 

John walks until he sees Emma 

John : Hey Emma 

Emma : leave me alone John I don't want to talk to anybody right now 

John : Are you you're feeling alright ? Want to talk about it ? 

Emma : okay fine only since I trust you 

John sits besides Emma 

John : So what's up ?

Emma : well for the last few months Zack and I were having arguments all of the time and some of them got very heated and the problem is that Zack thinks I'm always with some other guy which I'm not and so I try telling him that but he still doesn't believes me and I just don't know what to do 

John : hmm well Emma to be honest back when I used to be with Elizabeth I was in the same kinda problem like you and as you seen already we're already divorced and all of because she thinks I'm with an another woman 

Emma : well I guess we're both facing the same problem 

John : yeah yeah I guess so and let's talk somewhere private

Emma : sure no problem

So both John and Emma walk to a empty locker room and sit on a couch 

John : well Emma , I would say it's best to break up with him and find someone else who's not going to treat you like crap and has trust in someone who's stunning like you are 

Emma blushes 

Emma : gee John it's the first time I heard a man call me beautiful in months thank you 

John : yeah I really don't want to see you like this and know you'll always have my support 

Emma : thanks John it means a lot coming from you 

John : your welcome well I gotta go do a promo so take care call me if you ever need anything 

Emma : okay 

John kisses on top of Emma's forehead and as John was about to leave , Emma gives him a kiss on the cheek 

Emma : this is for you 

John : I know and I won't forget about it ...

Emma grabs John's hand and turns him around looking at him 

Emma : one more thing 

Emma's lips locks with John's lip and they slowly start to kiss 

John breaks the hold 

John : I can't do this I got to do my promo 

Emma : please make love to me 

John : what about Zack ? I don't want to worsen the problem 

Emma : fuck him 

Emma keeps on kissing John until he breaks the hold once again 

John : are you sure you want to do this ?

Emma : I'm positive come on and stop fucking interrupting 

John groans by Emma's response and he pulls Emma close and kissed her 

Emma begins to moan as John shoves his tongue into her mouth and both of their tongues begin to play a game of tonsil hockey , both of them beginning to taking each other clothing off 

John's mouth then travels down to Emma's neck as he begins to kiss and suck on her sensitive skin 

Emma moans 

Emma : ohh John 

Emma grabs John's under armor shirt and quickly ripping it off from his body showing his muscular chest 

Emma ran both of her hands to feel his chest and John lifts her up and lays her on the side of the table and he unclasps her short dress and pulls it off and takes her black heels off and puts them to the side 

John : god Aussie women are so fucking beautiful 

John unhooks her gray bra

Emma : well Aussie women are always the better looking ones 

Emma smiles and she unbuckles his shorts and pulls them down along side his boxers as well and John pulls down her blue panties and slid his finger inside of her 

Emma : ooh ooh ohh John 

Emma moaned each time when John slid his finger in and out of her 

John : damn you're so fucking wet that's what I like 

Emma : please John just fuck me already !!!

John pulls out his finger and cleans off her sweets on his finger 

John : are you about this ? There's no turning back

Emma : please johnny boy 

Emma whispers it into John's ear and John spreads Emma's legs out wide and immediately pushed into her 

Both of them moaned at the same time to get quite an incredible feeling of pleasure 

John barely believes this is happening right now while Emma is in a completely different world right now as he continues to thrusting her very tight hole and gives a few slaps to her ass 

Emma : oh John it feels so fucking amazing 

John : you too and you're so fucking tight

John groans knowing by now it's the best time of his life 

Emma thrusts into him as his hips begin to slowly getting up and meeting her hips as well then a feeling of her orgasm rapidly builds up 

Emma : John I'm about to cum 

John : I know beautiful just take your time doing it 

Emma yells out his name as she came , scratching her nails down on John's back and John lets out all of his cum inside of Emma which she's trying her very best to not scream his name out loud by biting on her lip 

Emma and John slowly broke apart from each other and giving each other one last kiss 

Emma : that .. that .. was good I never knew an strong American guy like you was this good 

John : well someone as beautiful like you have quite the skills 

Emma cuddles in on John putting her arm on his chest and John puts his arm around Emma's neck 

Emma : I love you 

John : I love you too and not forget about this moment we had together 

Emma : I won't forever forget about it 

Emma and John kiss once again 

Emma : well I should get going now and you should probably get to your promo now 

John : nah I want to stay with you forever 

Emma : aww really John ? 

John : I really love you and I want you to be by my side forever and also build a family together 

Emma : aww John obviously I would stay with you forever and also building a family doesn't sound like a bad idea at all 

Emma kisses him and both of them get up put their clothes back together 

Emma : where do we go ? 

John : well to a fancy hotel 

From there Emma goes with John to that fancy hotel and as soon they arrive they go to bed with both of them feeling each other embrace and warmth 

The end .


End file.
